


Cahaya

by Enen_072



Series: Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Elementals - Freeform, Bullies, Drama, Elementals siblings, Family Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pranks, Sibling Fluff, no powers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enen_072/pseuds/Enen_072
Summary: So yeah, Cahaya always found it hard to fit in with his siblings. Declaring that his only true friends are books and mathematical equations, which made it hard finding friends since... well... he was in a whole other level with them in terms of intelligence.
Series: Septuplet!AU: Side-stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Cahaya

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is based off my Septuplet!AU that I post in my Insta: @boboiboygelap! It can be read as a stand-alone, but for those who are familiar with the AU, this happened before the comics. Kind of like a backstory?
> 
> Anyway~ enjoy! >w<
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, all of it belongs to Monsta :3

Cahaya was aware of how smart and popular he was amongst everyone in his school. It was both a blessing and a curse. Always topping in your class does garner you some admirers but there would always be those who would despise you (which is honestly their problem for not being good enough).

Despite his confident exterior and blinding smiles that was always directed to his fangirls, Cahaya always felt hallow in the inside. A pretty deep thought for a 9-year old. But children can easily feel out of place.

And you'd think it would be less lonelier if you had six other siblings all born at the same time—(yes they were septuplets) but nope, it was just as easier to feel out of place with them.

Petir, the eldest septuplet, was just as popular as him ( _no,_ he refuses to believe Petir is the most popular) and was always putting on a poker face—trying to act all cool despite being a "tsundere" (as what those anime shows call it). And they usually don't get along well.

Angin was always too energetic and cheerful for Cahaya. And he had this weird adoration with Petir, wanting to be popular like him—even going as far as to ask Cahaya how _he_ could be popular.

Tanah was probably one of the few people Cahaya respected and wouldn't mind following orders to. He was very responsible and would act like a mom to them at times. He was pretty much popular amongst the brothers—specifically the immature septuplets who always try to get Tanah's attention. So he tries not to bother Tanah so much, despite having the rights since he was the youngest.

Api... for some reason, hated him. Probably because he was his total opposite when it comes to studies. The hot-head was always last in their class and seemed to find playing pranks on others more fun than learning. He always got scolded by Grandpa and Tanah—and Cahaya knew it was only a matter of time before his stupidity would cost him.

Air on the other hand, was a complete opposite to Api, as their namesake would have it. Though surprisingly they got along well. Probably because Air is the only one who could bear the other's energy and tolerate his ridiculousness, since he was always so calm and... most of the time... uncaring.

And lastly Daun. The most naïve, nature-loving sibling of all. His level in terms of academics... were almost the same as Api, but Cahaya doesn't seem to mind this and had always helped tutor his brother. It was a little obvious back then who his favorite sibling was. Cahaya and Daun were practically inseparable when they were toddlers.

Though, all that changed thanks to Api's stupid influence. And somehow they managed to rope in Angin to this group they call the "Trio Troublemaker" where they would run around pulling pranks to this classmate of theirs named Adudu.

Though he understood how much of a bully Adudu was, and can actually say that he deserves the pranks at times... but those brothers of his are just really wasting their time over a minor bully.

So yeah, Cahaya always found it hard to fit in with his siblings. Declaring that his only true friends are books and mathematical equations, which made it hard finding friends since... well... he was in a whole other level with them in terms of intelligence.

Not that Cahaya should care, their level of enjoyment is shallow which is to be expected by children their age.

"Alright everyone!" Teacher Mama spoke up, snapping Cahaya out of his daydream, "Don't forget to do your homework and study for the exam next week! Just because summer is around the corner, doesn't mean you get to slack off."

After a chorus of 'Yes' and saying their goodbyes to the teacher and to each other, everyone started packing their stuff. Cahaya watched as his classmates started discussing to their friends about how excited they were for summer and where they should hang out.

He tried to ignore the twinge of envy he felt and packed his books and notes.

"Waah~ You're so popular Cahaya!" He almost jumped at Daun's voice. He turned and gave his brother a noogie, "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Daun only giggled at the noogie before escaping from his brother's grasp and pointing at the group of girls outside the room watching him in adoration, "I just can't help it, you're just soo cooool for having so many fans!"

He couldn't help but scoff at that. That's to be expected, of course.

"Pfft—yeah he's popular, but he doesn't have friends now does he?"

The two turned to see Probe. A slightly bigger kid in their class who was one of Adudu's friends—therefore, was also a bully.

Fortunately, Cahaya wasn't as ill-tempered as Api or Petir. But he did feel the annoyance and anger from those words. But before he could say anything, his brother had already stepped forward, looking angry,

"Hey, take that back—"

"Leave him be, Daun." Cahaya huffed as he pulled his brother to his side, "Let's try not to stoop down his level."

Not waiting for the other's retort, he quickly pulled Daun out of their class to look for their other siblings so that they could all go home together.

"Probe was being stupid!" Daun suddenly spoke up, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "You're not alone Cahaya! You have us!"

"Yes... I know that Daun." Came Cahaya's automatic reply. His tone must've been unconvincing because Daun suddenly stopped to tug on his hand insistently, "You do, Cahaya! You still have us as your brothers!"

"I didn't say I was disagreeing with you." He frowned at him.

"But you look like you don't believe me!" Oh boy, here comes the tears.

"Look, Daun... I do believe that I'm not alone because I _am_ aware that I've got six brothers and also, there's Grandpa—"

"But?"

Cahaya hates that despite Daun's naïve nature, he can be sharp when it comes to his brothers. So knowing he had no way out of this, he sighed and admitted, "But... I don't think I easily fit in... in general."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daun's eyes seems to grow larger in confusion, and Cahaya was saved from explaining himself when Tanah, Angin and Petir came out of their classroom and spotted them.

"Oh, good. You guys are here!" Tanah cheerfully said, "We're going to head to Grandpa's café, wanna come with us?"

"I'm good." Cahaya answered as he hefted his backpack, "Got homework to do."

"We all have homework to do Mr. Smarty-pants." Cahaya rolled his eyes as Api and Air came out of their classroom.

"Unlike you Api, I don't procrastinate." He then responded and Api glared at him about to retort (or ask what procrastinate means) but was stopped by Tanah's warning glare.

"Well, if Cahaya's not coming—" Daun started only to be interrupted by Angin, "You gotta come with us! Api and I have to show you something!"

"But... but..." Daun looked at him pleadingly and he couldn't help but look back uncertainly, unsure of what the other wanted from him.

"Is something wrong?" Tanah frowned as he looked between the two, before immediately mistaking Daun's look as that of concern "Are you feeling sick again Cahaya? Do you want to—"

" _I'm fine_ , Tanah." Cahaya swatted his brother's hand that was finding its way to his forehead. Though he understood his worry since not too long ago, he had fallen sick for always staying up late at night, and it was so serious that he was almost sent to the hospital, though fortunately his fever had dropped down before they could do so.

You could only imagine how much Tanah had worry during those days.

"Daun is just—"

"I wanna hang out with Cahaya!" Daun then insisted with a pout, surprising the others.

Meanwhile, Cahaya felt his grip tighten around his bag as he stared at his brother. He didn't know why he felt the sudden annoyance he felt... no... he _did_ know why. Daun was acting like this because of what Probe said, and it annoyed him.

He wanted to hang out with him out of _pity_.

"No. You don't." He finds himself saying before he could stop himself, the bitterness in his tone was so apparent that even Api noticed it, "I'm going home. See you guys later."

"Wait—Cahaya—"

He didn't turn back and merely quickened his pace, wanting to get out of their view and questioning gazes.

.

.

Was he a little too harsh on his brother? He couldn't help but wonder as he flipped the book he read.

He then remembered Daun's sad look and sighed. Stupid Probe, he should just learn to keep his mouth shut instead of spouting stupid nonsense.

_"Pfft—yeah he's popular, but he doesn't have friends now does he?"_

He gripped his book, feeling annoyed, before a knock on the door got him to look up from the science book he was supposed to be reading. He turned to see Tanah by the doorway of their room, "We're back, and it's time for dinner." He eyed the books on the other's desk, "Have you been reading this whole time we were away?"

"So what if I have?" Cahaya retorted. Contrary to popular belief, science is pretty fun and interesting, if given the chance, since it practically explained every logical aspects of life—and not to mention the experiments you get to do because of it. Ohh, Cahaya can't wait to spend his savings for those laboratory equipment.

Tanah just smiled at him, "I sometimes envy how smart you are."

"Trust me. You're not missing out on anything." He couldn't help but mumble as he closed his books.

Unfortunately for him, Tanah had sharp ears, "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, _mom_." Cahaya deadpanned as he stood up from his desk, ignoring Tanah's annoyed look, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken." Tanah said in a clipped tone, "What's going on with you and Daun?"

"What makes you think anything is going on between us?" Cahaya asked, standing up to follow him to the dining table.

"Well for starters, you made Daun sad from that disagreement you guys had back at school."

"I'll go apologize to him if that's what you want."

"Well... yeah I would like that... but an explanation would be great too."

"There's nothing to explain," Cahaya insisted as he leveled him with a look, "Now are we going down for dinner or what?"

This only got him an exasperated sigh.

________________________

One thing Cahaya loved about weekends is that he gets to wake up late. Which actually was a necessity for him since he always stayed up late during Friday nights.

So he couldn't understand why it felt like someone was shaking him awake. Tanah usually wakes him up by noon, and he was pretty sure it wasn't noon yet since it only felt like it was just a few hours ago he had collapsed on bed.

"Cahaya... _Cahayaaaa~_ "

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow, "Leave me alone..."

"But—but I want us to go to the park today!"

That got him to look up, eyes a little heavy from lack of sleep. He was surprised to see Daun crouching next to his bed, giving him the biggest set of puppy-dog eyes.

"Daun..." He tried to blink the sleepiness away, "I really need to sleep—"

"I want to make it up to you for yesterday!" His brother then confessed, successfully catching Cahaya's attention, "I meant it when I said I wanted to hang out with you! It's been awhile since we went to play in the park together."

Cahaya sagged at hearing that, feeling a little guilty for his own behavior last time.

"Ok, we can go to the park..." He conceded which got Daun to cheer and zoom towards the door.

"Hurry up and get ready!"

He groaned at that, closing his eyes for a few seconds and feeling his drowsiness slowly taking over him. He should really start getting ready... but sleep was really tempting him right now. And his bed was really comforting and...

Daun could wait for a few more minutes, right?

.

.

.

"Cahaya?" He felt a hand shake him slowly, and no sooner did Cahaya shot up from his bed looking around wildly. His eyes widened when he saw the orange rays of the setting sun through the window of their room.

"What time is it?!" He realized how much of a stupid question that was knowing it was already late in the afternoon, _'Crap, Daun! Why didn't he come back to wake me up?!'_

Air, the one who woke him up, looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. Tanah told me to wake you up for lunch before he left this morning to help Grandpa at the Kokotiam." He then sighed, "I ended up sleeping the whole day too. So why don't we go downstairs and eat some late lunch... or early dinner?

"I-it's alright, but where's Daun?" Cahaya asked while looking at the door, expecting for the said brother to burst in and whine at him for falling asleep on him.

"He left this morning with Api and Angin, the usual." Air tilted his head, "We're the only ones at home right now."

He should've expected that... rather... he sort of deserved that for falling asleep on their supposed hang out, but he couldn't help but feel the spike of hurt and bitterness at hearing that.

Apparently, Daun was lying to him. He really just wanted to hang out with him because of some bully's words.

"Cahaya?" He looked up to see Air's concerned expression, "Are you okay?"

He wasn't sure what expression he was making so he gets up instead, trying to avoid the other's look, "I'm fine. Let's go eat."

Air, fortunately, decided not to comment any further and followed him out their room.

.

.

Daun didn't leave him on purpose, right? He frowned as he ate another spoonful of rice, not really feeling the meal. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Daun had actually left him to hang out with Api and Angin instead.

He then turned to Air, wanting to ask where Daun and the others said they were going when he noticed how his brother was absentmindedly pushing his food around his plate. 

"You're playing with your food." Cahaya frowned as he scooped up the last of his own meal.

"Hm?" Air mumbled before looking up as if he was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh... I guess I just don't feel that hungry."

That got the youngest septuplet to raise his eyebrow, "You haven't eaten lunch and _you're_ not hungry?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Air's eyes narrowed accusingly at him, surprising Cahaya.

"Imply?" Cahaya asked in pure confusion, "What are you talking about?"

His brother kept staring at him in accusation before looking back down at his food, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

That didn't seem to sit right with Cahaya. Usually, Air was so enthusiastic with food no matter what time of day. But now, he was looking at his own plate as if it was an enemy he had to conquer, "Does your stomach hurt or something?"

"No."

"Seriously, if it does, there's some meds in the cabinet. I can go get—"

"I said I'm fine!" Air snapped at him, "Just leave it, okay?!"

Cahaya couldn't hide the surprise in his face. Air rarely snapped at anyone, even at their most annoying brother, Api.

Air seemed to have realized this too as his own eyes widened in surprise. He quickly looked back down his meal, hand gripping his spoon too tightly, "Sorry."

Cahaya didn't know how to respond as he finds himself looking back down his own plate. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he decided to gather his utensils to put them on the sink.

"I'm going back upstairs." He mumbled, deciding to wash them later, despite knowing he'll just get an earful from Tanah. He'd rather face Tanah's nagging than this heavy atmosphere that was slowly suffocating him.

Then there was the sound of the door opening and footsteps heading their way.

He turned around in time to see their other brothers entering their dining room. He immediately noted that Tanah wasn't around and concluded that he was still probably outside helping their Grandpa with some packages from the Kokotiam.

"You guys are already eating?" Petir frowned before scowling as he realized something, "Wait, isn't that the food you guys were supposed to have this lunch?"

"Oh uhh... sorry." Air hastily said, "I fell asleep through lunch time and forgot to wake Cahaya up."

"Huwaaa! We had so much fun today catching those grasshoppers!" Angin suddenly exclaimed as he stretched his arms up, "And I caught the most too! Hehe!"

"Next time, Daun and I will beat you!" Api proclaimed, pointing at Angin with determination. Cahaya immediately spotted Daun, next to Api. No sooner did the other spot him as well before looking down, looking sad.

He couldn't help but feel annoyed at that. Why was he the one acting all sad when he was the one who went and left him just because he accidentally fell asleep?

"Well, it's great to see you guys have time fooling around instead of studying for our exams next week." He suddenly spoke up, his tone annoyed and bitter.

This was met with surprised looks by his brothers, all except for Api who glared at him, "We still have time to study for it, Mr. Know-it-all!"

Cahaya bristled, he always hated it when Api would call him that. Which he knew he deserved for baiting them like that but still—

"Sure, and then you'll come to me for some tutoring." He crossed his arms, leveling his own glare at his brother, "I'd like to see you actually pass without _my_ help."

"Alright, that's enough—" Petir spoke up but was interrupted by Api.

"What— you think I can't?! Just because you're always topping in class?" If Api had powers, flames would be shooting out of his ears from the anger he was obviously displaying.

"Hmpf. Your words not mine."

"Cahaya—" Petir tried again looking like he was losing his own patience.

"JUST YOU WAIT! I can pass my exams without the help of a boring, know-it-all brother!" Api yelled.

Cahaya froze at those words.

 _Boring. Know-it-all_.

Of course.

The reason why he didn't have friends and why he can't get along with any of his brothers. His classmates were always insecure around him because of his high grades and his brothers found him too boring to hang out with. He was also pretty sure that everyone saw him as a know-it-all.

"Huh." He couldn't help but say, because the realization left him speechless. Everyone was staring at him now, and his skin prickled at the stares.

Had it always been like this?

He can't help but admit he can be arrogant at times, he tried to tone it down knowing how much it annoyed the majority. But he couldn't help but wonder what it's like to be around people who could bear him... for being _him_.

 _'Is this why Daun eventually stopped hanging out with me?'_ Cahaya couldn't help but wonder as he silently made his way out of the dining room, ignoring Petir's calls, his brothers' concerned looks, and Api's surprised expression.

It all sort of made sense now.

"Cahaya? Where are you going? We're about to have dinner." He almost bumped into Tanah who was carrying a large box of cocoa, about to head to the kitchen as well.

"I already ate." He replied simply before turning sharply for the stairs, "I'm gonna go study upstairs."

Whatever Tanah had said back, he didn't hear. His brain all fuzzy and his ears ringing from the argument earlier.

________________________

Days passed since the argument and things were a little bit awkward between the siblings. Cahaya ignored this sudden tension and merely buried himself to more books and homework. Api tried to talk to him at times (must be from Tanah's insistence), but it would always end up with either Cahaya ignoring him or them breaking into another petty fight.

Daun wasn't talking to him... he did try a few times, but Cahaya avoided him when he would. Ignoring him during one of their breaks in class seemed to have been Daun's last straw as he suddenly exclaimed,

"I didn't mean to leave you behind!" Daun's eyes were wide and teary now, "I did go back, but I saw you were sleeping again so I decided not to disturb you—and I felt bad that I—"

"So you have to feel bad to hang out with me?"

"I didn't say that—"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Daun." Their classmates were staring now, "I get it."

There was silence as Daun stared at him, his face flushed from trying to hold back tears, "No. You don't."

Cahaya just gripped the book he had been trying to read as his brother stormed out of their classroom, probably to bawl his eyes out on Tanah or something.

Whispers suddenly filled the classroom, making Cahaya grit his teeth.

He didn't need friends. He didn't need brothers who only pity him.

All he needed were his trusty books and science.

.

.

.

"You look like a zombie."

Cahaya almost jumped at Petir's comment. He was so engrossed with what he was reading that he forgot he was actually walking home with him.

Which he initially found strange since he usually went straight to the Kokotiam after school to help their Grandpa and hang out with his friends. He tried to ignore the stab of jealousy he felt that even Petir, who was just as asocial as him, still managed to find not just one, but four friends.

Feeling a little rundown from the late night readings, he didn't bother replying to the other's rude observation. Talking was starting to feel like a chore to him.

"So... you and Daun ignoring each other. That's new."

"You know what else is new? You sticking your nose to other people's business." Cahaya retorted, annoyed enough that he finds himself talking in the end.

"It's my business too if it concerns our brothers." Petir scowled, looking annoyed.

Cahaya just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"What's going on? I mean, I understand Api... but you and Daun never fight." He could practically imagine Petir's frown, "No matter how annoying you get."

"Siblings fight all the time." He looked up to see that they have finally arrived home.

"But not you and Daun."

"Well, maybe because we're too different"

"That never stopped you guys from being clingy when we were younger."

"Yeah? Well we grew up." Cahaya dropped the book to his side to scowl at his brother, "It was only a matter of time before Daun realized that he didn't want to hang out with his brainiac brother who spout nonsense words that he probably couldn't understand and decided to hang out with those who was probably more fun to hang out with!"

There was a moment of stunned silence and Cahaya quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he had just said. His eyes were probably as wide as Petir's, who obviously wasn't expecting that outburst.

He turned away and quickly ran inside their house before Petir could do anything. He quickly made his way upstairs, into his shared room and slammed the door behind him.

Why couldn't he just leave him alone?!

He grumbled as he threw his bag at his side of the bed and started changing out of his uniform.

"Stupid Petir."

.

.

.

Trying to get that embarrassing moment out of his head, Cahaya didn't dare go out of the room. Not even when the sky outside had turned dark as he continued reading his math book. There was no upcoming exam, but Teacher Papa always enjoyed giving them surprise quizzes.

He rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to adjust the light on his lamp. Should he take a break? He could feel the pounding in his head that had been bothering him the whole day, worsen. Maybe he had been pushing himself too hard lately.

Not that he could help it.

He didn't like being left alone with his thoughts for too long. Not with Probe's and Api's words echoing in his head in mockery of his solitude.

He sighed and stared at the book in front of him. Ah well, he'll eventually be called down to dinner soon. He heard his brothers and Grandpa come home a few hours ago, and he was honestly relieved that no one came up to disturb him...

Then again, Petir probably told them what he said and had decided not to come up, out of pity.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times as he noticed the formulas blurring on the pages.

Huh...

A spot of dirt suddenly appeared on the bottom left of the page he was reading and he tried to wipe it off only to have it spread, "C-crap... huh?"

He felt something trickling from his nose to his chin and finally on the book. His eyes widened as he touched his chin and held up his hand.

It was blood.

Huh... his nose was bleeding.

"Cahaya. It's time for dinner." He jumped not realizing someone had opened the door. He automatically covered the lower half of his face as he felt the blood trickle once more.

"Y-yeah. I'll go down. Just give me a sec."

"You're acting weird." He risked a side-look, stiffening as he realized it was Petir. Said brother was now approaching him with an annoyed look, "Anyway, you've been up here for too long. So I'm not waiting for you to—"

He froze as his eyes zeroed on the hand trying to cover his face. Cahaya winced when he felt a drop escape and trickle down his wrist. Before he knew it, Petir was suddenly kneeling in front of him, trying to pry his hand away.

"Let me see, dammit." He growled, looking annoyed but concern was apparent in his eyes.

"I'm fine—" Cahaya insisted but was ignored as his brother successfully got him to reveal his face which was probably smeared with blood now due to their struggling.

Petir paled and quickly stood up and ran for the bathroom. Cahaya winced as he heard Tanah yell from downstairs. He didn't hear what he said, but he was pretty sure it was to inquire what all the ruckus was about.

He felt his nose drip again and he wracked his brain on what he should be doing. He needed tissue... right... was he supposed to lean back—no, he read from a book one time that it might cause the blood to go down his throat... then he could lean forward— but leaning too forward was bad too—

Cahaya was snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly finds himself hiccupping and before he knew it, tears were suddenly pouring out of his eyes.

He was crying? Well, this is embarrassing.

He tried to stop, but realized he couldn't. The exhaustion—the fights—everything was suddenly piling over him one after the other. And now he can't even stop a mere nosebleed. He never felt so helpless and useless—and _he_ was supposed to be the smart one!

He didn't realize how out of it he was, when he felt something soft being pressed on his face. Petir was kneeling in front of him with a wet towel, carefully wiping the blood, face scrunched in worry as he tried to shush him gently.

"Pinch your nose to stop the bleeding..." He instructed him calmly, "I need to go and tell Grandpa."

He did what the other said while trying to stop his tears that just kept flowing, causing Petir to look torn, wondering if he should really leave him alone.

Fortunately, he was saved from that decision as they heard a pair of footsteps approaching their room, "What's taking so long—"

Tanah's words were immediately cut off with a sharp gasp as he saw their situation. Petir, kneeling in front of Cahaya holding a blood-stained towel against their youngest septuplet's face, who, in turn, was busy trying to stop himself from crying.

"What happened?!" Tanah immediately demanded as he quickly took Petir's position, already in his mother-hen mode.

"He's having a nosebleed."

"I'm fine—"

"No you're not." Petir snapped before heading for the door, "I'll go get Grandpa, so we can take you to the hospital."

Cahaya wanted to protest, but Petir had already left and Tanah was now shushing him and trying to get him to his bed.

"The bleeding isn't stopping." Tanah said looking very worried as he continued wiping his face, "Does it hurt anywhere, Cahaya?"

"No..." He hiccupped, pinching his nose in frustration before finally giving up trying to stop his tears and started crying.

His brother looked even more worried, "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Don't cry, Cahaya."

Nothing felt okay at that moment. His stupidity caused him this, he should've known better than to push himself too hard and he was also probably being punished for being a jerk to his brothers too.

He was just honestly tired of everything. Both mentally and physically... and... and... he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Cahaya?"

A small voice spoke up from their doorway, the two turned to see Daun looking stunned, his eyes widened and turned teary.

Gosh, how many times have Cahaya made Daun cry?

"Daun, where's grandpa?" Tanah asked him gently.

"He l-left to go find h-his friend who's a doctor... Petir left with him." The septuplet answered, looking like he wanted to approach Cahaya but wasn't sure if he should.

Tanah seemed to have noticed this, "Can you help Cahaya with the bleeding? I have to go get him a fresh towel."

Cahaya was surprised to see his hesitance turn to determination and quickly took Tanah's place. And just like that, the two of them were alone.

Aside from Cahaya's occasional sniffling, it was unnervingly silent.

For the second time, that day, he didn't know what to do. They haven't talked to each other for days... should he—

"I'm sorry, Cahaya." Daun suddenly spoke up, tears welled up in his eyes once more, "This was all my fault."

"Stupid," He winced at that, here, his brother was apologizing to him, and he couldn't help but be a jerk, "I-I mean, you don't have anything to apologize for, Daun. This nosebleed is obviously a result from overworking myself... I'll be fine—"

"I left you behind." Daun was sobbing now, "Even when I promised that we were going to hang out that day."

Ah... so that's what he was apologizing for.

"It's alright. I understand why—"

"No, you don't!" Daun interrupted him once more, "I enjoy hanging out with you, okay? You're not boring and I think it's cool that I have a smart brother like you!"

Petir apparently did tell his brothers what he said. He'll pay for that.

"I'm really sorry, Cahaya. P-please forgive me." His brother sobbed, now struggling to keep the towel on his face, "I always thought y-you didn't like hanging o-out with me, b-because you're so popular and I-I was lame and stupid—"

"What!?" Cahaya looked at the other in disbelief, "That's not—I'm—You're not lame! You're my brother! Nothing about you is lame!"

"B-but—"

"No but's! Look, I'll forgive you, if you forgive me... I've been a jerk to you." Cahaya admitted as he wiped his eyes, "And I guess I just overreacted..."

"No, you didn't! You had every right to be mad at me!" Daun was now wiping his eyes too before he perked up, "Let's hang out tomorrow! Let's go get some ice cream or something! I'll try to make it up to you!"

"You have nothing to make up for. And besides, we have school tomorrow, Daun." Cahaya pointed out, but he couldn't help but feel amused.

"Not after this! I bet Grandpa won't let you go to school tomorrow."

"True. But that doesn't mean he'll let you stay at home too."

"I'll beg him!"

Cahaya couldn't help but giggle at the other's determined look. All tension from the previous days finally gone and he finds himself relaxing for the first time in a long time, "Alright, it's a deal."

He knew it was a longshot, but watching Daun's face break into a huge smile was worth it. And before he knew it, the other had hugged him tightly, and he eventually finds himself hugging back and huh—would you look at that?

The bleeding had stopped.

________________________

After all the fussing and panicking he got from his brothers and Grandpa, Cahaya was finally able to rest that night after the Doctor deemed he was alright. His Grandpa's friend said he'll be fine after some rest and that he should be banned from any late night activities which had caused his overexertion and thus, the nosebleed.

And just as Daun had predicted, Cahaya was exempted from school the very next day.

But just as Cahaya had also predicted, Daun was not allowed to stay home with him, despite all the puppy-dog eyes and begging.

And so, Cahaya had spent the whole day in bed, his Grandpa checking up on him once in a while.

"You're awake." His Grandpa said, looking surprised, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke up on my own." He smiled before turning to his alarm. It was only a matter of time before his brothers would come home from school.

"How are you feeling?" The elder asked as he sat next to him and ruffled his hair gently.

"I'm _fine_." He had practically said this way too many times already, but the concern made him feel warm nonetheless.

"That's good. Do you still want a break from school tomorrow?"

"I'm good. I don't think I can stand another day in bed." Cahaya pouted as he sat up and stretched, "And we have this important quiz tomorrow! Don't want to lose my top spot in class."

"Cahaya, I'm glad that you take your studies seriously, and I'm also proud that you always rank top of the class... but it's important that you learn your limits and take care of your health too." His Grandpa said with a stern but worried look, "Try to relax and play with your brothers when you've got time, hm?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Though he couldn't help but scrunched his nose at the thought of playing with a certain trio troublemaker group.

The sound of the door opening from below caught their attention and the elder stood up, "Speaking of, your brothers are finally home. I'll go make some snacks for you. You should rest more—"

"No! I wanna go downstairs with you!" He was getting sick lying on bed all day.

"Alright, alright." His grandpa chuckled.

.

.

.

"Cahaya!" Daun tackled his brother with a hug, making him stumble back in surprise, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Daun, be careful!" Tanah said as he helped their Grandpa prepare some juice for their snacks. Daun sheepishly grinned before dragging Cahaya to sit in one of the dining chairs.

"How was school?" Cahaya couldn't help but clear his throat, feeling a little awkward at their intense stares.

"Boring." Petir said looking away, before suddenly looking up as if remembering something, "Ah... actually, something interesting did happen."

"WE JUST PULLED OFF THE GREATEST PRANK AGAINST PROBE!" Angin exclaimed in excitement, while Api and Daun nodded their heads in agreement.

Cahaya froze, "Probe? Not Adudu?"

"We got him good too, when he tried to get Probe out of his... "sticky" situation." Both Angin and Daun giggled at Api's words for some reason. And before he could ask what they meant, their ears were suddenly being twisted by both Grandpa and Tanah.

Air snickered beside him as they cried out in pain, "I guess I should've expected that it was you guys who put that super glue on Probe's seat."

"You boys are going to Probe and Adudu's houses to apologize to their moms later!" Grandpa scolded, "I've told you how many times not to go and prank other kids!"

"But Probe said mean things to Cahaya!" Daun wailed rubbing his now sore ear.

Cahaya sighed dramatically, as he pat the other on the back, "I've told you to just leave him be. He was just jealous because of my popularity, obviously."

This caused the others to roll their eyes, much to his amusement. It was nice to see that things were at least going back to the way they used to and that all the tension was finally gone.

He then felt a small tug, and he turned to see Air, giving him a serious look, "They're not bullying you... are they?"

Cahaya frowned, "Who? Adudu and his gang? I'd like to see them try."

Air then sighed in relief before turning back to his orange juice that Tanah just gave him, "That's good."

He frowned sensing something was off, but before he could ask any further Daun was tugging him to his side before whispering, "Api and I bought you some ice cream! Don't tell Tanah though, he didn't want us buying you some sweets while you were recovering."

"Api?" Cahaya rose an eyebrow before turning to his hot-head of a brother who turned red and looked away with a dignified huff. Apparently, he could hear everything.

"Yeah, I didn't have enough allowance because I've been buying stuff for my garden, so Api offered to pay half of the ice cream." Daun continued, giving him the brightest smile. He didn't notice the exasperated look Tanah gave him, obviously having heard of what they had been talking about.

Cahaya couldn't help but chuckle at that before turning to Api, "You need help with homework, Api?"

Apologizing was too mainstream for them anyway.

"REALLY? YOU'LL DO MY HOMEWORK?"

"I never said that. I said I'll just help, idiot."

"Cahaya, don't call him an idiot." Tanah scolded as he handed him his glass of juice.

"Can you help me with mine too, Cahaya? I had a hard time with class today-" Daun said, clinging to him.

"Me too, me too!" Angin piped up.

"Alright, everybody calm down." Their Grandpa then said as he set down a plate of doughnuts, "Cahaya's still recovering. We don't want to push him too much, now do we?"

"I'll be fine, Grandpa." He couldn't help but whine this time. He had been itching to read a book the whole day.

"Just listen to Grandpa, you nerd." Petir scowled, but his eyes were full of concern. He was obviously remembering last night and Cahaya couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Petir was such a tsundere.

"How about this. You can help them do school work but only until 8pm. After that, it's lights out." Their Grandpa then proposed which Cahaya immediately nodded to, "Deal!"

The trio troublemaker cheered while Tanah could only shake his head at them, "You guys shouldn't always rely on Cahaya for school work."

"We can't help it. Not when we have a genius for a brother." Angin grinned while batting his eyes at the youngest septuplet.

"Sweet talk isn't going to make me do your homework."

"Well... I tried."

And just like that, they all fell into a comfortable chatter about school and the details of the trio's latest prank after Cahaya's insistence. After that, they retreated to their rooms to dress out of their uniforms and play some games, which was soon interrupted as they were called down to dinner. This was immediately followed by the promised study session with Cahaya.

And by 8pm they got to bed, as promised.

.

.

The youngest septuplet always thought he never fit in this big family of his, but for the first time in his life of always being the smart one and always being right, he was glad he got that part wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Which element next.. hmmm. :)


End file.
